Walking amongst them
by RagoxHatena
Summary: This is a story about a young boy who lands RIGHT in the middle of the apocalypse at age 7, when he reaches age 15, his fight for survival really begins.. Do you have the time, interest and willingness to read this story..? Then read it now..
1. Beginning

**Hi guys, so this is my 3d attempt actually on re-writing the story, because I made the first one complete, but my internet crashed during the upload and I didn't have a back-up and the second attempt I had to stop playing xD, but on to the story, I got my inspiration for writing this from many different stories, the first chapter will be, what should I say, a little bit fucked up, but what-ever..**

**Please note that : I do not own Left 4 Dead or it's characters or any other brand/game/etc. named in this story!**

**Types of story visions I will be using : 3d person, Main Character View(MCV), P.O.V.s and TV/Radio broadcasts**

**Rated M for gore and violence**

**Chapter 1.**

**Beginning**

**MCV**

It was a cold and dark Saturday evening as me and my parents walked home from the cinema, I was only 7 years old and full of excitement of the epicness I just saw back in the cinema, but that all changed as I heard my parents footsteps stop and freeze at instant on the frozen, snow-covered pavement, staring at a TV in the Electronics Store nearby.

**TV News Broadcast**

Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Channel 4 news. Today we got some breaking news for you; there are rumours about a mysterious virus taking the lifes of many people, it is said to be a widespread disease, the virus is known as the 'Green Flu' and could only be transmitted by saliva. People who are uninfected, we suggest you to wear a mouth-cap when you are around someone who is infected with the Green Flu, if you think you have the Green Flu, these are the listed symptoms for so far; nausea, throwing up, coughing blood, extreme aggression and insomnia. If one of these symptoms or all of these symptoms are correct, report to the quarantine area at your closest hospital. We also got a report about a snowstorm heading for New York, please stay at home if you live in New York. This was Channel 4 news and we wish you a good evening.

**3d Person**

As the parents with their child stood in the snow, uneasy from both the cold and the worrying message, they decided to head home, which took them about 27 minutes. When they were in the avenue where the house stood, the cold from the winter started taking effect upon the child, as he started to collapse and fell on his hands, he now was on all fours, nearly immobilized by the freezing cold, he got picked up and carried by his father who was doing his best to resist the still weak snowstorm. As soon as they reached their house, the mother locked the door and turned on the heater at instant. It was 19:53 in the evening, they sat in front of the heater, enjoying themselves as the warmth flew over their bodies.

**MCV**

As the warmth covered my nearly frozen body, making me think that this is the best time of my life, I also had something in the back of my mind which made me somehow unsettled, but I chose to ignore it. As the snowstorm raged outside, we were enjoying a nice hot cup of chocolate while sitting in front of the TV, when we suddenly got another news broadcast, but this time, it was an emergency broadcast...

**Emergency Broadcast**

Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is Channel 4's presentator, Lucy Hebenvelt, with an Emergency Broadcast! It revolves about the Green Flu, as it's victims are rising up from their graves! We are deeply ashamed of our suggestion to wear a mouth-cap, but for now, we suggest you to hurry to your house, barricade it and make sure you stocked up on supplies! We hope our message reached you some-**UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**MCV**

My eyes widened in fear as I heard the screaming on TV, it clearly showed us the bloody slaughter of this news reporter, blood spurting everywhere, and as soon as the zombie who killed the reporter stood up, it attacked the camera, thus ending the broadcast.

**3d Person**

There the family sat, staring at the screen, fear in their eyes, tears starting to roll down from the mother's eyes, slowly sliding down her cheecks, unable to process what just happened, she started to whisper to herself, words like "This is not happening." and "This is just all a TV prank."

Then, suddenly, after about 4 more minutes, the father decided to stand up, he hurried to the back of the garden and started to grab anything that could provide some sort of protection, which were mostly planks. As the snow storm raged on, the father slowly but sure managed to get the house barricaded.

**MCV**

As my father barricaded the house, he returned to the living room, covered in snow and sweat, panting and gasping for air from all the hard work he just delivered. As he sat down, he told me something very important : "Son, if something ever happens to me and your mother, search for the closest evac center..." he coughed and continued his sentence ".. because if there is something I know about zombies is when there are zombies, there is an evacuation center..". Without any doubt, I nodded, worried and sad, but I nodded. "Now go to bed, it is late.." he told me. As soon as I was in bed, I heard my mother and father have a discussion, it was about barricading the windows on the upper floor; "But what if they can climb?" "They are zombies, dear, they can't climb for as far as I know!". This raged on until I fell away in a slumber..

**3d Person**

As the night has passed, the 7-year old boy got up from bed, did his usual things, dressed up and went downstairs, where he saw his mother and father sitting at the table. His mother was preparing breakfast, which smelled good, while his father was reading the paper, this was his usual morning.

After they had the boy's favourite breakfast, bacon, toast, egg and a glass of orange juice, the father got up from his chair and said "Honey, could you be so kind and get me my shotgun?" "Why won't you do it with your lazy ass?" she snarled, on which he replied "Because you are the only one who knows the code.."

**The Mother's POV**

"Alright, alright!" I said when I headed to the hallway, went up the stairs and headed straight for our bedroom. Upon entering the room, it was completely quiet, eerily quiet, which sounded good to me, because it relieved me of the fact that those zombies couldn't climb. As I unlocked the weapon vault and got my husband his Pump-Action Single-Barrelled Shotgun, as I closed the weapon vault and turned around, I saw something both my eyes and my mind couldn't believe, it was someone, dressed in a black hoodie with his hood covering his eyes, blood stains all over him, blood drenching from his eyes, he started to get on his fours and started growling deeply, which unsettled me the most, but all I cared about was getting the hell out of here, and alive too. As I positioned the shotgun in front of me, I quickly loaded a shell in the chamber and loaded it, which startled this freak, making him leap over to me, pounce on me and then I saw it, he was one of those zombies.

**MCV**

As I heard my mother's screams all around the house, me and my dad hurried over to their bedroom, where horror froze me in my stand, I saw my mother lying down on the ground, being ripped open and disembowelled by this creature, bite marks all over her. As I saw my father running at my mother who was gurgling in her own blood while trying to scream and being slaughtered by this monster, my father managed to knock the beast off of her, only to find out she got her last blow when my dad pushed that thing off of her, while his claw was still in her chest, cutting her heart. My father quickly grabbed the shotgun laying down on the floor, aimed at the zombie and pulled the trigger, causing it's victim's head to explode, blood splattering everywhere, pieces of brains and skull shards scattered across the shotgun's shooting radius. As soon as he pulled the trigger, he sank to his knees next to the puddle of blood where the corpse of what used to be my mother laid. I just stood there, trembling out of fear, tears rolling down my cheecks. Then, I heard soft cries, they came from my dad, as he sat on his knees, begging for this to be just an awful nightmare, he wanted to stroke her cheek once more before he left her for good, but as his hand closed in to her face, her eyes sprung open, glowing bright yellow, she screamed, grabbed my father and chomped down in his neck. I was scared, really scared of what I saw what was happening right in front of me, when I heard my father say while he was gurgling in blood "Son, run.. now, get out of here, search for the evac center.." which was followed by a short and weak "Son.. I love you.. I always did.." as his voice weakened and slowly died. I hurried myself to my room, grabbed me some clothes, grabbed my backpack, went to the kitchen, grabbed everything I could carry, hurried out of the house, onto the snow-covered streets, I heard a shotgun shot "So he did it.. they both are in heaven now.." I briefly thought as I ran away from my house, further into the snowy streets, I ran, and I kept on running, not stopping to look back for any reason possible, I just ran, as hard as possible, tears rolling down my cheeks as I whispered to myself "I love you too dad.."

**And that ladies and gentlemen, was my first chapter of my story, the first name in here was completely made up, and may I repeat : I do not own any trademarked things in this story, they all belong to their respectful owners! Anyways, if you like the story and if you want me to continue it, tell me by leaving reviews, also, don't be afraid to criticize me, I did my best to prevent as many spelling errors from happening, the story may be short, but at least I managed to do it..**

**May I see you guys back soon!**

**Next Chapter : Alone**


	2. Alone

**So, Schools have started, I have little time only, busy watching anime too, so let's get this story done in order not to lose readers**

**I promised you guys a new chapter, so expect it to be as gorey as always..**

**Thou shallt keep in mind : I do not own any brands/trademarked objects/characters in this story, the only things I own are this story and the OCs.**

**Rated M for gore and violence**

**You know the drill : 3d Person, P.O.V. and MCV**

**Chapter 2**

**Alone**

**MCV**

The sun was shining bright, solar rays reflecting off of the snow-covered streets, which were bothering me the most, as I ran away from home, with only one goal in mind, and that was to reach the Evac Center. As I kept on running, I somehow realized I was on the main street in the center of the city, that's when I suddenly got amazed about myself, because I kept on running for over 20 minutes or something like that, like I had no boundaries to my stamina, I wasn't exhausted or anything, I just keep on feeling the urge to run, and to keep running. As I was walking trough the main streets, I saw a military truck racing by, then I knew, the Evac was nearby. I was planning on running the last few miles to the Evac, but suddenly, I was unable to run, it felt like my stamina, my willpower and everything had run empty, I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all, actually, I hated it because I knew that if I didn't hurry to the Evac center, I could be sure of it that I was going to die... "No!" I kept repeating to myself as I forced myself trough the snow, the agonizing pain of my muscles, my burning bronchioles, which were screaming for a break, my run dry troath and my throbbing headache. As I nearly reached the Evac center, I heard gun fire, screaming, roaring of both the military and something else, it made the ground shake all around me, I didn't know what it was, but it was sure as hell mad at something, then I saw one of the soldiers fighting inside literally fly trough the window. As I carefully got closer to the wounded soldier, I saw that his protective, transparent mask was covered in a scarlet color, as I lifted the mask up, making it stand vertically, all I saw was a blood-covered, bashed open face, some mush that used to be his skull and brains, blood streaming out of the dead soldier's face, coloring the blank snow around him red, dark red. As that thing in there continued it's rampage, I thought of only one thing, and that was to discover what that thing actually was.. I grabbed a 9x19 mm Walther P99 from the dead soldier's holster, held it firmly in my hands and looked trough a crack between the doors, hoping to get a glance at this monstrosity hiding in there, and I did, it was a huge beast, easily 5 times as big as I was, a body as large as the front of a truck and muscles that easily could punch a hole in a 5-layered, reinforced titanium wall. I retreated myself as that thing kept on having it's rampage inside the so called 'Evac Center', the place where it is always 'safe'..

**3d Person**

As the titan of a beast kept smashing on the dead soldiers, it suddenly smelled another scent, it was a strong one too, it smelled young, an easy prey for the 10 feet monster. As the kid was nearly in one of the smaller alleys, the titan broke out of the, what used to be, Evac Center, storming at the little child, who just noticed it running at him, the boy wanted to run, but was frozen in fear and cold, as the beast was charging at him, ready to pound him into the ground, turning him into a squishy heap of dead, fresh, bloody meat, the muscles in the beast's arm suddenly locked themselves, as something was stuck in-between it's shoulders, and there was indeed something stuck, a bullet fired from one of the M16a's Assault Rifles got stuck between it's shoulder joint, it was unable to throw the punch direclty, in which the kid got a little bit relieved, as he knew that the beast was unable to land a hit on him, well, at least with his meathammers, as the boy slowly began to step backwards, the titan roared in agony, sadness and rage about losing his prey. As the kid was running down the narrow side-street, to small for the beast to fit in, he made his way onto the streets, when suddenly all the his courage, willpower and strength to keep moving sank in his shoes, gazing upon a gigantic horde of people, infected people, standing there, minding their own mindless business, the kid dropped his gun out of fear and it alerted one of the nearby zombies, which then alerted the whole horde, as a set of mindless cows, they followed eachother down the street, running at the child.

**MCV**

As I closed my eyes, in fear and preparing myself for death, these zombies got closer to me, as I was on the point of giving it up, I didn't get attacked or what-so-ever, they didn't even pay any attention to me, they just ran right past me, ignoring my very existance. I was on one half offended by it and on the other half relieved that they actually ignored me, but why..? Was it because of my look? But then I suddenly noticed it, it was my scent, my face was covered in a very thin layer of ice, snow, dirt and grime, the dirt and grime must've come off that monster's fist when his fist stopped in front of my face... blood and dirt.. infected blood, a filthy stench.. they saw me as one of them! As I hurried myself to follow them, I saw where they were going for instead of my flesh, a car alarm that activated by itself when a crow landed on it. I got closer to the horde that was slowly calming down, eventually minding themselves, as I slowly but sure got nearer and nearer to the zombies, I felt a sudden shock trough my body as I heard a soft growling behind me, it was one of those monsters that killed my mother, I stood stiff, not daring to move a muscle, I felt it come nearer to me, it growled low, softly, very different from what the beast that killed my mother growled and screamed. As I turned around to look at the monstrosity, I saw black hair covering the face of this monster, it got even closer to me, at the point we were in eye contact with eachother, I saw that this one still had it's eyes, they were sharp, bright yellow as they glowed in the sun. It started smell me, that was the point I realized that I was done for, or was I?

The beast took a step back, growling in hatred, disbelief but allowing my existance as human. As it backed off, I felt safe for a moment, it didn't last long however, as the other beast came by, the one that tried to literally slap the shit out of my body. As it gently crossed the road, minding it's business to itself, I retreated myself between the zombies surrounding me, covering up my scent from the monster, watching it move slowly across the road. As it was nearby the corner of the street, it turned around, it looked around the area, maybe it was searching for me, but he already turned around and turned around the corner. I got out of the horde and walked around, trying to scan the area, but my current plan was stopped by the sunset, it was getting dark, my stomach was growling, I hurried myself to a nearby house, upon entering, I heard a soft sobbing, it was a girl, as I got to the room of the crying girl, I stood still, I tried to do my best to investigate the crying girl, and then I saw it, it had long claws, covering up her face. I slowly backed off, realizing it was a zombie, which was to my suprise, not minding me around at all, I got to the next room, where I put down my bag and looked at the doorpost, which sadly enough had no door in it, but it was always better than sharing a room with a zombie. As I opened my backpack, I took out a bag of sweets and a can of cola. As I opened the bag of candy, I suddenly heard the sobbing stop and it stood up, then I heard footsteps, until I saw two, bright yellow, curious eyes appear near the doorpost, looking at the candy I was eating, I looked back, uncomfortable, scared, but I tried my best not to mind her. As it was now standing inside the doorpost, looking at me, I was starting to feel guilty, I knew it was a zombie, I knew it only was out to kill me, but I just couldn't resist the guilt, as I then asked her if she wanted some too, offering her the bag, she was first looking confused, but then she looked at the bag of sweets I presented to her, which she happily grabbed and after that, she sat down, munching down on the candy, ignoring my very existance, as I opened another bag of sweets, but this time, I managed to be quick and eat at least 3/4th of the bag, which I then gave to the girl, who was pleasantly eating away. As I opened the can of cola I grabbed, I opened it and enjoyed the moment of the tingling sensation of the carbon monoxide-filled drink. When I was finished, I found this girl now sitting at the bed, hoping for more candy, but I told her I did have more, but it was still closed. She looked at me with puppy-eyes, on which I reacted and gave her my last bag of sweets, hoping for her to be busy with the candy instead of plotting to kill me, but as my hope slowly got exchanged for sleepiness, I looked at the bed, I saw it was just used, it was kind of clean, you easily could sleep in it, and I was planning on doing so. I took off my coat, shoes and socks and covered myself up in the bed. When I laid down in the bed, I felt that the girl was getting on the bed too, laying down as well, it creeped me out at first, but later on I got comfortable with it, due to the fact that she was not going to kill me, at least, not for now...

And as I slowly but sure lost connection with earth, covered up in a cold blanket, sharing a bed with with a strange zombie girl.

**End of the second chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I did enjoy writing it. I may write another one this Saturday or Sunday, depending on my weekend plans, but anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? Please review if you got anything to say about it, don't be afraid to criticize, I must know my weaknesses as well! I hope you guys will enjoy the upcoming chapters as much as I will!**

**I shall see you all in the next chapter!**

**Next chapter : Growing up**


	3. Growing Up

**Greetings, mortals who are in for a good story! Hereby, thou shalt be introduced to a whole new chapter of Walking Amongst Them!**

**And now cutting it out with the talk of my second personality (Yes, I got 2 personalities..). Let's start with a whole new chapter of the story!**

**Note that : I do not own any branded or trademarked character, object or anything in that way.**

**And don't forget : MCV, 3d Person and POV!**

**Rated M for gore, violence and a itty bitty tiny bit of bewbs. (I already spoiled something, didn't I?)**

**Chapter 3**

**Growing up.**

**MCV**

It was a cold morning as I woke up, only to find myself unable to move in a pitch black area, did she did it? Did that Witch that was devouring my candy, that decided to sleep next to me, kill me? No, it wasn't that, I was still feeling a certain cold and warmth, especially in my face it was warm, something was pushing against it, I heard soft breaths, like something was peacefully sleeping. It took some time for me to realize it was something called sleep paralysis that was doing the evil job of preventing movement, but what was blocking my vision..? After a while, the thing that blocked my vision backed off, slowly forming 2 hanging ball-shaped objects, close together, covered in a black cloth, when it completely backed off, I saw a face, it was the face of that girl that slept in this bed with me, must've been her bed before the infection hit her... She looked at me with sleepy eyes, and I looked back, slowly scanning her body of what could've blocked my vision, until my eyes stopped on her breasts, slowly I started to get a small blush on my cheeks of both feeling pervy and disgusted, it were her boobs that covered my face, not really much of a bad thing to be honest, but heck! I am only 7! I shouldn't be thinking of this, especially when that there is a zombie and you want to stay alive! Well.. It didn't matter that much any longer, because when the light gently fell on her light-grey skin, she screamed and retreated, I didn't know why, but it sure is something unusual... I took my time getting out of bed, then I put on my socks and boots, followed by my coat and my backpack. As I was planning on going outside, I heard a low, uneasy growling noise, was it one of those monstrosities again? I turned around, only to find a blood stain in the carpet that was laying on the floor in the hallway, I assumed it was just a hallucination, but then I heard it again, but now, it was easier to understand that it was just my empty stomach, screaming for something to eat, and so I did. Once I ate and drank something, I realized that I was going to run low on supplies, that was one downside, but I had the whole city to my advantage, for so far I haven't been attacked by these zombies, supplies must be almost everywhere and there was nobody around to take those supplies. As I went outside, I found myself walking trough the horde of zombies again, the same one as last time, I was quietly minding my business until I got a push backwards, something actually pushed me! But who, or better to say, what pushed me? I turned around and saw two zombies fighting each other, literally attempting to rip out their guts and limbs. I stood still, watching the carnage, some other zombies were watching as well, blood splattering around, until one zombie finally managed to smash the head of the other one, you could hear that the skull was split open by a loud crack, followed by a pool of blood and some bone shards laying around the area of impact. When the fight ended, I walked further, having only one thing in mind, and that was how strong these things actually are. As I walked down the road, I slowly but sure stopped, looking at the TV store me and my parents passed on the way home from the cinema, tears started forming in the corners of my eyes, I missed home, I missed it more than ever.. But, if I wanted to stay alive here and carry around my legacy as the last surviving member of my family, then I must grow up and get stronger! As I made this promise to myself, I heard the same growling as yesterday behind me, was it that beast again, out for my blood? No, it wasn't out for my blood, otherwise it would've attacked me by now, or was it planning on doing so later? The growling sound slowly faded away as something round pushed against my back, I turned my head, just enough to see behind me without bending my back, and I was right, it was that thing, but something was sticking out of it's back.. a knife! It looked like it was jammed in there with a crap-load of force, otherwise it wouldn't be this deep, as the beast slowly sunk downwards, heading to the ground, I realized one thing, murderer or not, it was still something in the way of being human, so I grabbed the knife and did my best to pull it out as fast as possible. As I managed to pull it out, it was already to late, despite my actions, the beast died out of blood loss and a badly damaged airway. It was quite sad to know that this creature, who didn't attack me when it had the chance, died in front of me.. this was becoming too much for me to handle.. I think I might go insane at some point in time, well, if I might make it to that time.. but for now I got one problem at hand, and that problem was the knife, which is a clear sign that somewhere in this area, a survivor is situated, I might not even encounter the survivor if I am lucky, but if I do, I either end up dead or allied with someone who killed a compassionate living being! Well, compassionate I wouldn't say so early, I mean like, it still is a zombie, and it still is out for blood. After a while, I have set up my plan of survival, the house with the girl in it looked good, but it might be dangerous due to the fact the girl is a zombie, she might get hungry and kill me in my sleep, if it isn't with her claws, then it'll be with her boobs, so, it is out of the list. There are plenty of houses left, most of them are empty, just like the last one, but there might be something hidden in there. As I walked over the streets, ready to turn a corner, I came face to face with something horrific, something so disgusting I wished I was born blind, a woman, fat, wearing shorts and a training bra, an elongated neck and no mouth at all with a green fluid coming out of that mouth. I was scared, but so was the other thing, it looked at me with glowing yellow eyes, that thing startled gurgling at some point, I knew what kind of sound it was, because in my class at the elementary school, some kids used to spit at each other, that made the same noise as that thing is making now, I needed to run, because I could assume that that fluid is highly acidic when you look at the burning wounds on her body. I made it around the corner, just in time before that thing could spit it's acid on me, now I went from scared to freaked out. I ran to the place where the dead beast was, with the knife laying down in the snow near it. I picked up the knife, and as she went around the corner, into the street were I was, she was preparing another attack, I had no time to think, and as soon as I was thinking this would be the end, my arm automatically made a movement, it went forward, releasing my grip on the knife, which went flying for the woman's mouth, it went right in the hole where the acid came from, cutting it open, leaving her unable to spit up acid. I did it, I thought, I disarmed a zombie with acid! My victory didn't last long however, as she started coming my way, attempting to scratch me with her nails. I tried to run, but she was obviously faster, until I heard some weird yelling, then in a matter of seconds, the woman was gone, slowly I realized something saved me, I turned around to see what it was that saved me, or at least, got her off of my tail, it was a large zombie, with one gigantic arm, one small arm, the big arm was covered in acid and it's skin was being eaten away by the acid. It turned it's head and saw me, and in a matter of seconds, it went straight for me, blasting out of the alley, right into a shop, so I assume it wasn't planning on killing the woman, but me, but it accidentally hit the woman instead of me. Sometimes luck is on my side hmm..? As I walked away from the scene, I got my minds set again, set on growing up in this mess, set on forgetting the tragedy that happened, set on becoming strong to fight when I must, what-ever I did, I must never forget my goal, to stay alive...

**So.. yeah! That was the story, I went a little bit improvising and attempting to make some funny scenes, because I completely needed something to fill the rest of the story, sorry if it didn't suited your tastings and even greater apologies for making it so damn short.., but next chapter is going to get more serious, and small spoiler : The story will be fast-forwarded by 8 years, unless you guys want an OVA (Which will include fanservice, comedy, etc.) to come first or to have another chapter of him being still 7! Also : The name of the boy will be up to you guys! Reason why? Because in the storyline, he forgets his name and what the heck! I shouldn't be spoiling so much! I apologize for that! This story actually took me 4 days to write, but well..**

**Don't be afraid to ****criticize and leave a review to tell me what you thought of it!**

**Next Chapter : A New Me (Or an OVA)**


	4. A New Me

**Hi guys, sorry this one took so long for me to post, got no inspiration left.. ALSO, hate me if you want, but I am going to postpone the main character's name for just a bit longer, due to the fact I didn't recieve that many name suggestions, the most suggested name wass Mike, and let's all be serious, which guy in a zombie apocalypse with no name at all is called Mike.. it just doesn't suit me taste, mainly due to the fact that the series is going to be more of an action/drama/hurt-comfort than a love story (of course, there will be some romance, BUT ONLY if there is a majority in people who hope it will be that way) So I think a more badass name will suit him more, mainly because.. ah hell! You will find it out by reading!**

**You guys should know it by now : MCV : Main Character's View, POV : Part of View, 3d Person.**

**-I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED BRANDS OR TRADEMARKED PERSONS, OBJECTS, ETC.-**

**Rated M for gore, violence AND NEWLY ADDED : Slight nudity! *clap clap clap clap clap* (xD)**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**A New Me**

**MCV**

It was a cold morning as I woke up, only to find myself situated, laying in a rather large cavity in a corpse of a Tank.. Yes, by the time I've been out here, I learned the names of these rather more dangerous and intelligent zombies, those 'survivors' left them, they also left several houses spray-painted on walls with arrows beneath, above or on the side of them, when I followed those tracks, I only found a reinforced metal door. It has been many years since the infection broke out, since I lost my parents, since I forgot who I actually am.. that is what bothered me the most.. _" __Who am I?_ " I kept saying in my mind, I forgot my name since I never actually had to use it..

Away from that, I completely let my past behind me, all I remembered was the fact that I lost my parents and that those zombies don't attack me, those 'Special' Infected often tend to pick a fight with me, but for as far as I remember, I have either avoided a fight, outran them or just simply managed to kill them, mainly the ones that tried to kill me where Tanks, Chargers or Hunters, sometimes a Smoker or a Jockey. Yes.. I have fought Special Infected, also those normal zombies, in all these years walking amongst these zombies, I have learned a thing or two, like : Never take out a Boomer by hitting it in the stomach, if you plan on killing a Boomer, go for the head.. Also, Tanks attack somewhat anything, it all really depends on what kind of person they have been in their past, which amazes me, because if a criminal becomes a Tank, it will be in constant rage, but if a very nice person becomes a Tank, they will mostly let you pass without causing any trouble.

A cold breeze went right past me, entering the alley right next to me, wiping some dust off of my rather torn T-shirt, dirty jeans and dusty army boots. I decided to get out of the rotting corpse which kept me warm for the night being, which gave me one advantage and one disadvantage, the advantage was that I got the stench of the Tank on me, alerting other Special Infected in the area of my presence, making them less likely to approach me, the disadvantage was that I got covered in moldy blood, but I didn't care much for it because I didn't have a shower at all in these years..

I walked past a, surprisingly enough, untouched clock store, all I found in there were some old, badly damaged Playboy magazines, some clocks where most of them stopped working and, what surprised me the most, a working digital clock, showing the exact date.. it was Saturday, 12th of August, 2022, 08:54.. so it has been 8 years ago.. I know my age now.. 15 years old.. nice to know that that is something that would help me out in case I did find a survivor.. if there are any survivors left.. and if they are accepting other people.., last time I saw another survivor was that survivor who killed that one Hunter.. that only friendly one, the only ones I've seen lately all tried to rip out my guts.. and by the way, I looked like a pretty darn muscular zombie, my skin was more or less colored by the dirt, so it was pretty red/brownish, crusted and dirty, all that was clearly visible of me where my face, chest and upper legs.

As I was walking down the street, searching for food, I suddenly got interrupted, by what I didn't know because of one big dust cloud that whipped up when it just came bursting trough the wall.. then I heard roaring, great... another one of those Tanks, due to my nimbleness, I always manage to either outrun them or, when I got a weapon, smash their head in.

**3d Person**

As the young man stood steady, preparing himself for a fight with the Tank, it rather quickly was clear that the Tank was in a fight with a Charger, which ended badly for the Charger, because it's upper body was smashed in, skull crushed and that big arm of it, it got torn in half, if he had to fight this Tank, he'd be sure not to survive that one, so he decided to run, just get up a building and wait for the rampage to pass, when he waited for the Tank's rage to subdue up on the building, he heard a familiar growling behind him, it was that one of a Hunter, no, something higher pitched, it couldn't be a Hunter because it sounded more annoying than intimidating. When he turned around, his eyes fell on a rather slim figure, a hood covering a slim face, blood covering the mouth as usual, it was on all fours, hair falling beneath it's hoodie, torn pants, torn sleeves..

**MCV**

As I turned around, I saw something that looked identical to a Hunter, but then I saw something rather feminine, it was a girly bracelet, one with heart-shaped stones and fake, pink pearls around forming the bracelet, I could be sure of it that this Hunter is actually a Huntress, a very rare kind of Special Infected, where the Hunter mutation is applied to a female body, but then suddenly my eyes got locked onto something that I wasn't supposed to look at right now; she had a bare chest, not really much of a sight due to the blood and dirt, but still, it looked kind of pleasing since this was my first time actually seeing something alive with bare breasts. It didn't take long before I managed to break the connection between my eyes and her chest and focused on her face, which was obviously showing off intimidation and aggression, it was clear that she wanted to kill me, but, she just stood there, until the growling became more violent and I saw her arm muscles twitching, which is a sign that a Hunter is going to leash out an attack on you, which will mean most of the times, a certain death. As the Huntress prepared to pounce, I prepared myself for the attack, because that thing was at least twice as fast as I was and probably ten times as strong. I clenched my fists, planning the strategy ahead, when she jumps at me, I unleash an uppercut to her chin when she is still in mid-air, hopefully that would be enough to at least make her flinch. When the Huntress leaped into the air, time stood still for me, my eyes made contact with hers which where, unlike most other Hunters, still in tact, surprisingly unaffected by the mutation, her eyes where normal, with a light blue iris and a normal black pupil, her face was slim, and to be honest, if you'd erase all the dirt and blood, she'd actually looked very pretty to me, as she got closer to me mid-air, I postponed my counter-attack for some reason, was it because I didn't want to hurt her or was it because she reminded me of someone..? No, it wasn't any of that, I had to defend myself, you either were a killer or you were already dead.. When I finally managed to gain control over my muscle that moved my arm, I went for the Iron Pillar, an attack move I designed myself, due to my strength, my punches felt like iron slamming upon it's target, when I hit the girl, it wasn't anywhere near her face, it was straight in her stomach, making her cough up blood and lose her stability in mid-air, making her land upon me, pinning us both down, she was laying straight on me, it seems my plan to make her flinch succeeded, even though I got knocked over and caused a shitload of noise, the mission succeeded, and faith was on my side, because luckily, no Infected came to the noise, which actually surprised me.. As I was laying on the ground with the girl on my chest, I saw her face next to mine, she was clearly showing off the expression of both pain and shock, as my eyes made contact with hers, we both stared at each other for a few minutes until she got up and her arm covered the area of impact, letting out a noise that kind of sounded like she was saying "Oww..", she surely was feeling pain.. "Ehh.. I am not sure if you can understand me.. but.. are you alright..?" I asked her.. no response came out of her mouth, I just kept looking injury as I slowly heard sobbing, then a soft, weak voice asked me "Y-you are a S-survivor..?" I gasped for a moment, this girl wasn't a Huntress at all! But how..!? She was supposed to feast on me by now, but she didn't.. it took some time for me to process this.. "Yes.. and no.." I replied "But.. how can you talk? Are you a Survivor?" I asked her, where she replied on in a weak tone "I-i am an I-infected, b-but I s-somehow managed to keep my c-consciousness alive, it looks like I have n-not fully turned y-yet.. " "Well.. it looks like I hit you a bit too hard.. sorry.." I said "Y-you can apologize later.. now get me to a s-safe spot.." she said as her voice slowly regained power. The girl rolled off of me as I stood up, then I offered her to grab my hand to help her up, but she denied it and got up herself, having her left arm cover the injury I inflicted upon her. I jumped off of the roof, with her following my lead, I knew this city out of my head, so finding a somewhat safe place to stay isn't far away, as we walked down the road, having her leaning upon me for extra support, we suddenly heard gunfire, screams and yelling, they were Survivors, but were they safe...? "Light the fuses bitches! We are going to mow down these zombies with the pipes!" one voice said, then we heard beeping, it flew right past us, followed by the horde of zombies, which then exploded right next to a car, causing the alarm to go off, "Great work you dumbass! Now they are coming back again!" the voice said "At least we now can mow down more of these zombies and get a clear view of where those other so called 'Survivors' are hiding with these clean streets! " another voice said, a bit lower pitched than the previous one "Are we going to kill them? We are gonna kill them! No, we are gonna eat them! No no no wait, we are going to make them go BOOM!" another voice said, very high pitched and kind of maniacally, then we heard footsteps that surely sounded like a horde of at least 500 zombies, all making their way for these men, then suddenly, the ground shook and that big Tank appeared out of nowhere, then we heard screams and more gunfire. As the guys were busy with the Tank, me and the girl ran to a safe place, just right at the doorpost, I heard that same maniac voice say "Oooh! Hahahaha! My guts! They are everywhe-he-heeeeere! Hahahahahahaha!" and the maniac kept on laughing until his laughs slowly faded away and we heard a vehicle race away, a deep silence came afterwards, peace returned to the dead streets. The Tank that fought off the guys walked back, it went in our direction, it looked our way for a moment until it realized we were both kind of human, it got closer and sniffed at us, blood started to run trough my body, up and down, back and forth, I was genuinely scared, for the first time in years, the enormous Tank went back, I closed my eyes and prepared for death, I waited, but death didn't come, I opened my eyes again and the gigantic Tank looked at me, then it made a gesture to follow him, we didn't had much choice but to follow him.. As we got to a small room with an iron door, the Tank gently opened the door and let us in, what seems to be, his domain. Once we were in, the Tank closed the door and locked it, it looked like it had troubles doing so, but he managed to do it, he led us to a room where a big blanket, small chairs, a table and some blood stained sleeping bags were situated, I helped the injured girl to sit on one of the chairs at the table.. yep.. this was it, this is what I have become, a guy who now shares a roof with a big-ass zombified Hulk and an Infected-but-still-human girl who still shows off her bare chest.. well.. this is me.. or should I say.. this is the new me..

**Alright! So? Whattah ya think of the story? I did my best on it and it took me around 2 days to set up, next chapter I promise the names will be revealed, and about the OVA someone requested, I will make a separate series for that, luckily, this one turned out better than Chapter 3, also, I am going to try to stick to the 2000+ words in the stories. Also, not to forget (and sorry if I am going to be offending you or something like that), but I am once again asking you guys for a good name for the main character, something badass, or at least, something that suits his personality, I got some choices for you guys : Jake, Dylan, Jack, Loydd or Zack, or you can think of one yourself, also, the infected girl will need a name, I already got some of them, so I'll leave you guys with some choices for her name as well : Claire, Sophia, Anna, Jill or Lucia (I prefer Lucia myself, but you guys will have the upper hand, you also can just think of one yourself..). The Tank's name is already decided, but I ain't gonna spoil it for you guys, just find out..**

**Remember to leave a review, don't be afraid to criticize me and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter : New Identity**


	5. New Identity

**Hi guys, me here, I haven't post anything due to several reasons, from which my main reason is school with it's bullshit amount of tests, a lot of gaming, watching TOO much anime and several attempts to draw anime, but I am trying to force myself as it were to write something for you guys again... Anyways, I got the names ready after a while of thinking, be butthurt or happy, idgaf :D**

**As usual : I do not own any content that has been labeled, trademarked or what-ever, you know what I mean...**

**Rated M for violence, gore, etc... just the normal stuff I told you guys in the last chapters..**

**Ways of story telling : 3d Person, MCV and POV.. although I won't be using much POV xD**

**Let's get started, shall we..?**

**Chapter 5 :**

**New Identity**

**MCV**

As I helped the girl sit down on the chair near the table, the Tank tried his best to flip a switch that would supposedly turn on the lights, after 2 or 3 attempts, he succeeded and made it more visible for both me and the girl. "I guess that will kind of improve my vision.." I said, then I looked at the injured girl and said "Sorry for back there..", upon she sighs and replies "No way that was preventable..". Some time passed before I asked my next question "Why did you attack me in the first place if I may ask you..?", "I thought you were one of those zombies.." she replied, "Well.. no way knowing that if I am covered in gore in it's full glory.." I said. I looked over to the Tank who was trying to put an iron bar on the holders near the door in order to fully block entering, then I asked "Why did you actually save us?", the Tank didn't say anything, instead, he turned around, looked at me and pointed towards his missing lower jaw, then he pointed at the girl, I assumed he was trying to say that he wanted to help his fellow infected, the girl, and I guess he saw me as an infected too because I was trying to help her out too... "B-but I am a human.. and she has yet to turn..", the Tank looked at me and made a gesture with his shoulders showing that he didn't care much that I was human. I went to a wall and sat down there, trying to process all of this, and as we all rested a bit, time passed by, until sun was setting and dusk quickly arrived. I turned on a stove that was on the table which provided both warmth and some more light, the girl seemed to be doing better, but I was not sure about it. Then I heard a soft voice say "What's for dinner?", obviously it was the girl asking this, "Canned beans and I guess some canned beef.. How's the wound going?" I replied, "It hurts less now.." she said. Several minutes passed and the food was ready, I had 3 plates with beans and beef. I handed one plate to the girl and the other to the Tank, the Tank was quickly done with his food, mainly because he didn't even have to chew, just straight out swallow, and the girl was having the time of her life, whereas I was staring at my plate, trying to start a conversation, I opened my mouth and said "Say.. errrhm.. what is your name if I may ask..?", "My name..? Lucy, my name is Lucy, why asking..?" she replied, "Just because.." I said, "Well.. what is your name then?" "I-I don't have a name.." I said ashamed, the girl laughed and said "No name!? What is that for nonsense!?" I replied in quite the angry tone "Maybe because I am living in this hellhole for more than 8 years! The only Survivors I came across were either trying to kill me or wanted to loot me!" "S-sorry.." she replied in a scared and kinda sad tone. "Ugh.. no sorry, I should've seen that coming.. anyways, if I was to get a name, what do you think it would be?" I said to her, "Not sure, something with a Z, because that sounds cool.. ehh.. how about Zack?" Lucy suggested, "Not bad, yeah! I think I'll use that name!" I said, "But what about you?" I asked the Tank, the Tank looked at me and stuck up 4 fingers and pointed at himself, he then only stuck up his index finger, I was not sure, I looked at him confused, but I asked "You want us to call you T?", the Tank nodded, so I was right at that one! As we were done with dinner, the sky turned from orange to black, pitch black, it was silent, it looked like the streets were clean, until we heard a loud yell and an ever louder explosion sound, as we then heard a lot of growling and footsteps, as I guessed from my experiences with these sounds, I guessed that a Charger and a Boomer got in a fight, the Charger killed the Boomer, the Boomer exploded and it attracted a horde to attack the Charger. This cluster-fuck of chaos kept on going until late in the night. As the sun rose from the sky, I was half awake, half sleeping, a trick I learned over time. I was the first one to wake up, I got up, looked like I fell asleep against a wall, T and Lucy were still sleeping, that gave me a small chance to check out the room, I came across a bathroom, a room with some clean clothing, nothing much but still usable, a staircase going up to the roof of the building, a generator room and, to my surprise, a room full with firearms, ammunition, etc. . I sneaked into the room and looked around, Sniper Rifles, Shotguns, Handguns, Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, all you could name! I felt somewhat saver, but I was scared that this would make T and Lucy cautious around me as I was possibly one of the few around in this area who could shoot a gun. Then I felt a warm breath in my neck and growling "Crap.." I thought, I turned around and I saw T standing as big as he could, looks like he was awake too, he looked at me strange, almost like he wanted to warn me not to use any of those guns, I said to him "D-don't worry too much, I can't even fire a gun, I have been mano a mano for as long as I could remember..", T looked like he believed me, because it is true, the last time I actually used a gun was when I was ambushed by a group of bandits, where I managed to overpower one and grab his gun, I wasn't much of a good shot though, but I managed to land a few hits. We both heard a yawn coming from the main room, Lucy was awake, she asked "Why are you two standing at that door?" and she came over to us, only to have her eyes to start sparkling as it were out of amazement, like she just had an amazing weapongasm, as she said to us "Guns! We have guns!" I asked her "Why are you so amazed about it?" upon she replied "I am very good with guns, because I used to play with my dad his weapon collection." T looked over to her, and shook his head, no guns for her..

"Aww.. Do we have running water instead of access to guns?" Lucy asked T, T nodded and Lucy joy-jumped, "I'll see you guys in a hour!" as she hurried to the bathroom she had yet to find, already ripping off her dirty clothing "Is she just that strong or are her clothes that damaged..?" I asked myself in my mind, a few seconds later, she came back to us, standing in her panties only, "Ehh.. where is the bathroom?" and T pointed to the back-left door at the other side of the room and Lucy hurried over to the bathroom, minutes later I heard water running and Lucy screaming "HOT! HOT HOT HOT!", which lead me to the thought that there was warm water. Some time passed and me and T were arm wrestling on his behalf, I lost many many times, but he seemed to enjoy it, so I let him be, then we heard Lucy yelling "Can someone hand me a clean towel, hoodie, clothing or what-ever! Also a new set of underwear please!", T looked at me and pointed to the closet where the clothing was situated, I grabbed a black hoodie, striped blue and white panties, grey trousers and a blue towel. I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, it was misty due to the damped water, I laid the clothing on the sink and said I laid them on the sink, I left the bathroom and closed to door behind me, 15 minutes later, she came out of the bathroom, a girl who was one head smaller than me with a pale/greyish skin, long blonde hair, shiny blue eyes, wearing a the hoodie open, revealing her bare breast, but covering her nipples. Yep, just as I imagined when I first encountered her, she would be a pretty girl. She looked at me and said "You got quite a dark but perverted taste Zack, anyways, your turn.", I nodded and asked "Aren't you going to zip up that hoodie..?" before going to the closet with clothing when I heard Lucy say "Aren't you going to wear normal clothing?" in a kind of irritated tone, I laughed a little bit, grabbed a clean, white T-Shirt, a towel, grey boxer-shorts, brown trousers and a pair of white socks, headed for the bathroom and enjoyed my time as the dirt and blood slid down from my body into the drain, this was something different, I could finally see my own skin again for years, I was, surprisingly enough, not pale, but rather normal, probably because I've spent most of my time outside in the sun. When I came out of the bathroom, I saw the two arm wrestling, Lucy getting defeated on and on, but she kept on trying, looks like Lucy is not about to give up any time soon. I said to T that I was planning on going out to search for something and I asked if they needed anything, "This may be a stupid question, but can you go to the book store at the end of the block and check if they got any manga left? Those are Japanese comics, you can read them from right to left, I think there would be some left because no-one raids a book store." I nodded and went outside, having nothing but my bare fists and a backpack for supplies, it has been 8 years now, but I think there still is something left, or at least, something edible that can be grown..

I first headed to the book store and it surprised me that that store was completely unraided, I went to the section where those 'manga' of her were situated and basically grabbed a copy of as many I could carry, which was about 10 or 11 of those, there were lots of them though, but I decided to be greedy and wait for another time. As I went out of the book store and entered a convenience store, I put down my bag and looked for any supplies that might be around, I managed to find some bathing supplies, 4 cans of beans, 2 cans of canned bread and a bag of bacon strips. When I put all the supplies in the bag, I went outside and check some other buildings, hoping for something useful, but instead, I found something terrifying...

**CLIFFHANGER! Hah! Sorry it is so short, but I needed to hurry this one up a bit, because I was running low on time today (had lots of stuff to do), but anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Don't be afraid to review, I am open to any questions about the story and about some characters, etc.**

**Just.. well.. enjoy!**

**Next time :**

**Trouble**


End file.
